The Fun Bar Dance
by KittyKatTerra
Summary: Tsunade offers a proposal. Whoever can get Gaara drunk gets a paid vacation. But in the end, all Gaara wanted to do is dance. A bit OOC, YAOI! Gaara/Naru


Wooot! Randomness! OMG! I was listening to this song and thought this would be funny as hell.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be god…and there would be a lot more Yaoi. Also I do not own any of the songs that will be put in this wonderful bar scene…sadly

Yeah…Everyone is a bit OOC and around 21 or older

____________________________

Gaara looked disdainfully around the bar. It was noisy. The music was crap. There was nothing enjoyable about this. He glared at the old woman who dragged him here. For Hokage she sure didn't mind spoiling her image. Oh that's right, she already had a crappy one from all that gambling and sake. He looked down at the glass of water, as he ignored the old bat. His mind slowly drifted to something more important, like sleep. He needed sleep. He thought about his beautiful bed for a little while until something Tsunade said caught his attention.

"Whoever can convince the almighty Gaara, the one with the stick up his ass, to get drunk can gets four months of paid vacation." Tsunade hiccupped grinning ear to ear. Almost every shinobi looked up in shock. Get Gaara of the Sand DRUNK? Was their Hokage crazy? Tsunade looked down in disappointment as she stared into her glass of tequila. Gaara smirked as he took a giant gulp of his water…which turned out to be hard liquor. Gaara's eyes watered and someone handed him a coke. He looked up and saw Naruto offering the beverage to him. He took the drink and took several large gulps. Naruto chuckled and sat on the other side of the Kazekage.

"Guess everyone will be trying to get you drunk, huh?" He chuckled. Gaara glared at his friend. He took another sip from Naruto's coke. It tasted a bit…funny. Whatever. Naruto ordered another coke, pretty much immune to his glare. Gaara finished the coke and sighed in disappointment. He looked up at the bartender and ordered another one. The bartender just raised hi eyebrows and proceeded to get Gaara his new elixir. Naruto stumbled over to the Jukebox and scrolled through the songs. He grinned as he saw what he wanted and inserted a token. He pressed a couple of the brightly colored buttons and walked back to sit next to Gaara.

Gaara's head was starting to feel light. What the hell. Was he really this sleepy or what was wrong with him? Naruto's foot started tapping to a new song. He sang along with some of the lyrics.

"If you're alone and you need a friend; Someone to make you forget your problems. Just come along baby, take my hand. I'll be your lover tonight." Naruto sang softly, his voice the one of an angel. Gaara stared at the boy and blushed. Well this song had a definite theme. Gaara looked back at the bar and realized for the first time he wanted to dance. He stood up, and to the surprise of everyone, he dragged Naruto up on top of the counter. He stared to sway his hips, singing along with Naruto, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Woooh woooh. This is what I want to do. Woooh woooh. Lets have some fun." Gaara sang happily. Naruto started dancing as well. They both grabbed a beer bottle and held them like mics.

"What I want is me and you." Naruto sang looking at Gaara. Gaara looked at Naruto and motioned with his finger to …come hither.

"From now until forever. Boom boom boom boom. I wanna go boom boom. Let's spend the night together. Together in my room." Gaara grinned. He knew what to do next. He would of course blame it on the alcohol. He grabbed Naruto who had danced closer to him and kissed him on the lips. He felt the softness of Naruto's lips. He also felt his body light on fire. He broke the kiss, looking at the shocked expression on everyone's face, and proceeded to smirk. The crowd burst into cheers and Naruto grabbed Gaara, and kissed him back. Once again their bodies were set on fire and the crowd cheered louder. They broke the kiss and realized that the song was over. As they were about to get back down, several hands pushed them back up and several other people joined them. Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Sakura all climbed up on the large bar and the girls started to sing with the song.

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends. Do you have best friend too? It tickles in my tummy. He's so yummy yummy, hey you should get a best friend too. Hoo ha. Hoo ha." The girls sang as they started to dance. They swayed their hips in captivating movements. Even Hinata moved with such elegance and poise she had many people wondering if she just pretended to be clumsy.

"Hello baby can I see you smile?"

"I'm going to a party and it's gunna be wild." The boys sang back. This continued on as the many drunken couples kissed. Kiba and Hinata jumped off the bar and went to the booth to talk. Temari and Shikamaru both tried leaving the bar…key word, tried. Kankuro went into a hissy fit about a lazy ass getting his sister and blah blah blah. Neji and Tenten went over to the corner and continued making out. Lee and Sakura just continued blushing and holding hands while Gai yelled about the amzing powers of youth and all that crazy stuff.

Gaara and Naruto snuck out the back door and laughed. Gaara held Naruto's hand and sighed peacefully.

"That was the most fun I have ever had." Gaara said grinning. Naruto chuckled and started to drag him to his house. Gaara followed.

"I'm glad you had fun. It seemed like you were really suffering there. You looked really bored and you didn't even hear Tsunade when she started calling you a whole bunch of funny names, so I decided that you were going to have fun." He said. They arrived at Naruto's house and he hurriedly unlocked the door. As soon as they were in Gaara slammed Naruto against the wall and shut the door with his foot. He bit and nibbled at Naruto's lip, seeking entrance to Naruto's sweet cavern. Naruto moaned at being handled roughly and Gaara took advantage of the open mouth. His tongue swooped in and tasted all that was Naruto. They both moaned as their tongues fought for dominance. Gaara moved his body closer to Naruto's and grabbed Naruto's hair pulling his mouth closer. Naruto whimpered in response and back his hips into Gaara's. Naruto Wrapped his legs around the Kazekage's hips and ground into him. Gaara moaned a the delicious feeling of their arousals pressing together. Naruto broke their kiss, panting heavily.

"My room, is the second door down the hall." He said quietly before he fused his mouth back to Gaara's. Gaara carried him to his room and lied him on the bed.

(I am soo not ready to do a sex scene so maybe one day in the future)

_________________________

The next day Naruto woke up, feeling pain in his lower back and ass. He cuddled deeper in the pillow that was all Gaara. He smiled as he inhaled his scent. A groan entered his fogged mind.

"Naruto, why do I feel like shit?" Gaara asked, his head pounding. Naruto laughed.

"Because you have a hangover." He replied. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Why would I have a hangover if I only had a little bit of alcohol?" He asked, a suspicious feeling in his tummy. He saw Naruto glance around. "What was in that coke?" He asked. Naruto giggled nervously and stood up.

"Well, I gotta…um get dressed. Yeah! I have to go Baa-chan." He laughed as he got dressed. Gaara felt his heart break.

"Did last night mean…nothing to you?" He asked, the pain evident in his voice. Naruto looked up at Gaara in shock.

"No! Don't you ever think that! I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. Don't ever think that last night meant nothing." He said shocked that Gaara even came to that conclusion. Gaara sighed in relief.

"Besides, I only wanted the free time to be with you." He said grinning. Gaara chuckled and sat up. He watched as Naruto left, leaving him with a kiss. Gaara stood up and got dressed and walked into town. Smiling. (I know. I know. Smiling Gaara is sorta kinda scary, right?) He sat down at the park and sighed in contentment. He looked up as someone's shadow blocked his view. He saw the man named Iruka. He nodded in acceptance.

"You slept with Naruto last night, Correct?" He asked in a cold voice that had Gaara shiver a bit. Gaara nodded his head.

"You ever do anything to hurt him and I will kill you." The man said. Gaara looked at the man in shock.

"I would never do anything to hurt him, and if I did, I would let you kill me." He said. The man nodded.

"He's like a son to me, so be careful with him." He said. They both looked up as they saw the blond angel. Naruto smiled. He finally had a family.

______________________

The end! Yays!!! Woot. -Does a lil dance- Review plz!


End file.
